Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 June 2017
08:34:02 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:42:57 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:43:01 k 08:43:04 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:43:10 !seenon 08:43:10 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 08:43:13 !tellon 08:43:13 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 09:06:19 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 09:11:46 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 09:13:34 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat 10:25:04 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:25:11 hui :3 10:25:34 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:25:35 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:28:24 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:06:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:07:22 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:20:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:20:37 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:20:40 hui :3 11:24:56 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:27:00 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:29:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:29:37 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:29:39 hui :3 11:29:42 x2 :4 11:30:09 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:41:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:41:47 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:18:03 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 12:52:42 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 12:52:43 k 12:52:45 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:52:51 !seenon 12:52:51 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 12:52:55 !tellon 12:52:55 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 12:52:59 !emotes 13:42:59 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:16:56 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:16:59 !seenon 16:17:00 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 16:17:01 !tellon 16:17:02 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 16:18:18 I scripted a 2048 bootleg recently, kek 16:18:39 :p 16:23:52 http://prntscr.com/fhvqgm here :3 16:24:22 lol 16:24:23 :3 16:36:53 dead 16:37:18 Oui :3 16:37:40 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:45:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:45:41 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:47 hui :3 16:50:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:50:55 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:58 guys im gonna do something historice 16:51:06 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 16:51:10 there 16:51:15 that is my alt 16:51:20 lol 16:51:23 and it works lol 16:51:32 havent seen your alt for a while :p 16:52:57 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:53:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:09 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:22 hui :3 16:53:29 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:53:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:10 hui :3 16:55:45 !say latitude :3 16:55:45 latitude :3 16:55:45 HurricanePatricia2015: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 16:55:53 :p 16:56:28 latitude 16:56:29 FleurDeOdile: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 16:56:33 :p 16:56:35 you cant kick me 16:56:38 :3 16:56:42 :£ 16:56:44 :3 17:02:54 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 17:07:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:07:48 -!- FleurDeOdile has left Special:Chat 17:08:04 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:08:14 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:08:15 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 17:08:44 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:08:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:43 Abdullah has 39 edits :3 17:16:41 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 17:16:50 ...ABDULLAH LIKELY TO BECOME A USERSTORM TONIGHT... :3 17:16:54 hui chappeh :3 17:32:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 17:34:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:35:31 hui planten 17:35:32 :3 17:35:40 hui chappeh :3 17:35:54 latitude 17:35:57 latitude 17:35:59 latitude 17:36:11 doesnt work on moderators 17:36:13 :p 17:36:15 gfs has bret 17:36:16 :3 17:36:18 :3 17:36:36 Abdullah might become a TS at any time :D 17:37:51 -!- AJasperInAThing has joined Special:Chat 17:37:53 latitude 17:37:54 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:37:56 :3 17:38:00 :3 17:38:12 titanium 17:38:16 titanium 17:38:19 latiude 17:38:24 latitude 17:38:24 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:34 latitude 17:38:35 latitude 17:38:36 latitude 17:38:37 latitude 17:38:37 latitude 17:38:38 latitude 17:38:38 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:38 latitude 17:38:39 latitude 17:38:39 latitude 17:38:40 latitude 17:38:40 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:41 latitudelatitudelatitude 17:38:41 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:41 latitude 17:38:42 latitude 17:38:42 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:43 latitude 17:38:43 latitude 17:38:43 latitude 17:38:44 latitude 17:38:44 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:46 k no spam pls 17:38:52 :p 17:38:54 u cant kik meh Palten Bait 17:39:01 :4 17:39:08 lol 17:39:10 :P 17:39:14 :p 17:39:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:39:38 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:18 -!- ChapDurianBot has joined Special:Chat 17:40:24 kden computer 17:40:37 oh god 17:40:41 nvm anyways 17:40:50 RIP logs 17:41:07 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 17:41:15 kden Palten 17:41:30 I accidentally logged in to my bot via autofill 17:41:31 :3 17:41:31 kden ChapDurian :3 17:42:08 pls :3 17:42:13 :3 17:42:57 Chappu pls :3 17:43:00 :4 17:43:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:44:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:28 My bot makes long chat logs, i mean, look at this log that covered a whole day :3 17:44:29 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:Chat/Logs/4_March_2017 17:44:46 pls 17:44:47 :p 17:45:43 Palten Bait is ugly :3 17:45:51 :4 17:47:26 wait a minute 17:47:30 :p 17:47:52 I think I figured ou the mystery of the day-long log 17:48:26 it was Palten Bot that logged it :p 17:48:48 actually 17:49:10 :4 17:49:21 my bot logged a bit of it :3 17:49:34 (cur | prev) 00:00, March 4, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (23,124 bytes) (+11,322)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) 17:49:40 k e k 17:50:25 conclusion 17:50:25 chap's bot glitched the logs 17:50:57 :P 17:51:32 I've never used my bot much before :P 17:51:39 :p 17:51:42 because Palten Bait is always on 17:51:43 kek 17:51:47 :p 17:52:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:52:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:28 aand my 2015 Atlantic recreation is now done :3 17:54:01 k nobody cares Depressed Failicia Lantern 17:54:02 jk 17:54:03 :3 17:54:17 ;p 17:55:13 GFS still has the depressed failicia forming off of Africa 17:55:25 now it makes landfall in South America though 17:57:15 :p 17:57:25 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:57:31 :p 17:57:34 :P 17:57:40 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:57:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:57:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:59:27 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2015_Atlantic_hurricane_season/Layten%27s_recreation 2015 is now done :3 18:00:09 Erika wasn't a fail this time :P 18:00:11 :3 18:00:18 :p 18:00:19 :3 18:00:20 :4 18:00:35 C4 Erika :3 18:00:42 Still got retired though :p 18:00:53 $12.5 billion in damages, 304 deaths ;( 18:03:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:03:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:05:43 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 18:06:46 test 18:09:04 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 was kicked from Special:Chat by Hurricane Layten 18:09:05 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has left Special:Chat 18:16:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 18:22:37 Erika September 9 - 18:22:37 September 6 18:22:37 18:22:37 Category 4 hurricane 145 (230) 938 Lesser Antilles, Hispaniola, Jamaica, Cuba, United States Gulf Coast, United States East Coast $12.5 billion 304 18:22:37 :3 18:25:28 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 18:25:34 hui :3 2017 06 09